indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Businesses
=Roarke Owned Businesses and Companies= Roarke Industries * Roarke - President and CEO *Main branches are in "New York, Chicago, New Los Angeles, Dublin, London, Bonn, Paris, Frankfurt, Tokyo, Milan, Sydney. Off planet branches, Station 45, Bridgeston Colony, Vegas II, FreeStar One."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 25 Roarke's main umbrella company that has multiple divisions, holdings, and various branches underneath it's scope. Most of his other businesses are tied back to and are a part of Roarke Industries. Roarke Industries employs millions of people.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 146 First mentioned in Naked in Death Roarke Entertainment Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 22 Eclectic Mentioned in Ceremony in Death Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), pp. 84, 92 Purgatory Mentioned in Judgment in Death Allegany Pharmaceuticals Mentioned in Seduction in Death Apartment Complex on 9th Ave *This property is the location of Eve's former apartment, now home to Mavis and Leonardo and Peabody and McNab.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 193 First Mentioned in Naked in Death Apartment Building at 582 Central Park South *Building in which Jerry Fitzgerald and Justin Young resided.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 67 Mentioned in Immortal in Death Autotron *Located at Ninth and Twelfth.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 191, 211 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Big Apple Hotel Mentioned in Memory in Death Boston Celtics Mentioned in Imitation in Death Cattle Ranch in Montana Mentioned in Reunion in Death Castor Oil Plant Mentioned in Innocent in Death Elite Real Estate Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Farming Commune *A farming commune on Taurus Five. Mentioned in Immortal in Death Futures Laboratories and Research *A subsidiary of Roarke Industries Mentioned in Immortal in Death Glass Factory *Old glass factory on the Lower East Side; slated for rehab. First target of Cassandra Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 84, 85 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Gorham Complex *An up-scale apartment complex on Broadway, home to Charles Monroe.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 4; Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 117 Mentioned in Naked in Death Hamptons Properties *Roarke owns a string of properties in the Hamptons that he rents out.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 254 Mentioned in Judgment in Death Kenbar *An arm of Roarke Industries *Manufactures Renaissance Beauty and Health make-up products Mentioned in Holiday in Death Kytell *An arm of Yancy, which is part of Roarke Industries *Manufactures nylon-strapping cord.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), pp. 49, 50 Mentioned in Midnight in Death Lorimar Security *The security company which Roarke owns and uses, both for his home and business.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 121 Mentioned in Naked in Death Madison Square *Fourth target of Cassandra Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 297, 298 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Manufacturing Colonies *Interest in manufacturing colonies on Mars. Mentioned in Immortal in Death Mercury *A division of Roarke Industries *An import/export business that deals with shipping, deliveries, and rapid transport *At one time Roarke did some smuggling through Mercury, but the business is clean now.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 22 Mentioned in Glory in Death Minifarm *Located on Space Station Delta Mentioned in Rapture in Death The Montcart Winery Mentioned in Naked in Death and Betrayal in Death Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 70; Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 80 New Globe Theater *Mentioned in Witness in Death.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 3, 10 NewLife Organ Replacement, Inc. *A manufacturing firm owned and operated by Roarke Enterprises.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 60 They manufacture artificial replacements made from this longevity stuff discovered at the Nordick Clinic; Roarke bought out NewLife about five years ago.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 116, 117 Mentioned in Conspiracy in Death The New Savoy Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 164, 174 Plaza Hotel *Third target of Cassandra destroyed the tea room Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 167, 168 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Radio City *Second target of Cassandra Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 146, 147 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Roarke Airlines Mentioned in Witness in Death.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 122 Roarke Palace Hotel Mentioned in Betrayal in Death; Seduction in Death; Witness in Death Rolex Factory *Factory and outlets Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 157 Scentsational *Restaurant Mentioned in Memory in Death Sky Ways Mentioned in Ceremony in Death Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 173 ScanAir Mentioned in Ceremony in Death Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), pp. 171-173 Solar Lights *A Roarke Industries corporation. Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 62 Cachet *Cachet is the tradename of a division of Solar Lights, a Roarke Industries corporation. Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 62 Starline Incorporated *Publishing company established in 2015. *Purchased by Roarke Industries in 2051. Mentioned in Betrayal in Death The Sweet Spot *An up-scale club on the West Side Mentioned in Holiday in Death Treegro *The reforestry company with an "overly adorable name". Mentioned in Glory in Death Trident An electronics company that makes the Trident MicroCam. One of these video cameras was used to record the videos of the murders in Naked in DeathNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 103 Trojan Securities *Manufactures long-range scanners.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 233 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Whitford Factory *A factory that produces briefcases (brief mention) Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 155 (See also Property) References Category:Roarke Owned